Wzdętośluzak
Wzdętośluzak, Bąkopuszczus, Śmierdziel ''(ang. Flatulorhinkus)'' - fioletowo-szaro-czarny śluzak emitujący toksyczne, śmierdzące gazy. Występowanie Wzdętośluzaki występują na śmierdzących bagnach i w dołach siarki. Wygląd Wzdętośluzak jest to fioletowo-czarno-szary śluzak. Ma na głowie trzy czułki. Z tyłu ma trochę koloru fioletowego, tak samo jak przy oczach i koło czułek. Jego oczy są zielone lecz po transformacji zmieniają się na zielonkawe. Po transformacji ma biały spód i górę. Jest cały fioletowy, ale w większości ciemno fioletowy. W palcach i w większosci ciała posiada dziury z których wydobywa sie gaz. Umiejętności *W protoformie wydziela fioletowy, śmierdzący gaz w formie wybuchu gazu lub puszczanego bąka (często z radością). *'Blorfball '- wytwarza bardzo mocny smród powodujący u przeciwnika mdłości. *'Sluglure' - wytwarza okropny smród który powoduje niekontrolowane łzawienie oczu przeciwnika oraz wabi do siebie śluzaki. *'Stinklash '- Wydziela śmierdzący zapach powodujący łzawienie. *'Halotoxis' - wydziela z ust toksyczne gazy, które mogą powodować korozję metalu na blasterach i innnych metalowych obiektach. *'Gastroblast '- wydziela zielonkawy gaz który zawisa nad wrogiem i powoduje silne pieczenie oczu i skóry. *'Stinksludge '- uwalnia śmierdzący podmuch i tworzy lepkie osady, które spalają się przy kontakcie. *Wypuszcza z siebie niewielką, śmierdzącą mgłę, która wraz z Tormato może się połączyć w prowizoryczne, toksyczne tornado. Ciekawostki * Wzdętośluzusa w swoich zbiorach posiada Pronto i nazywa się on Stinky (pol. Śmierdziel). *Eli padł ofiarą śmierdzącego ataku Wzdętośluzusa, co skwitował słowami: "Ugh, co za fetor!". *Swoim wyglądem i umiejętnościami przypomina skunksa. *Jego ghulem jest Flatulorex. *W serialu wystąpiły jego ctery nazwy: Flatulorhinkus, Wzdęto-Śluzak, Śmierdziel oraz Bąkopuszczus. *To ulubiony śluzak Pronto oraz Boona Goona. *W odcinku Klub Trep pomylono go z Flopperem. *Wzdętośluzusy lubią dużo jeść. *Każdy członek Gangu Shane'a go posiada, oprócz Trixie. *Jego smród umie utrzymywać się nawet tydzień (wspomniano o tym w "Dobijmy Targu"). *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słowa flatulence, co po angielsku znaczy wzdęcia. *Jego smród potrafi wybudzić nieprzytomną osobę (np.: Korda w "Śluzogała"). *Na oficjalnej stronie Slugterry jest zdjęcie Wzdętośluzusa z inną skórą oraz dwoma czułkami, lecz niewiadomo, czy takie naprawdę istnieją. *W "Misja niezbyt możliwa" kobieta w karczmie wspomniała, że fetor Śmierdziela pachnie lepiej, niż cały budynek - oznacza to, że są zapachy gorsze od jego smrodu. *W odcinku "Bandoleer of Brother" Wzdętośluzus Eli'ego trenował pod okiem Zderzaka na siłowni w plecaku. *W "Bandoleer of Brother" Stinky i Hurek stworzyli prowizoryczną fuzję - śmierdzące tornado. *Kiedy Pronto chciał pokazać,że jego Wzdętośluzus umie Mega-Morfować,Kord mu nie wierzył. *W odcinku "Misja niezbyt możliwa" Pronto nazwał go Bąkopuszczusem, co prawdopodobnie jest inną nazwą tego śluzaka. *W serialu nazwany został: Śmierdzielem, Wzdętośluzakiem, Flatulorhinkusem i Bąkopuszczusem. FLATULORHINKUS.png|Flatulorhinkus w Slug It Out 625505 615636111785884 922169199 n.jpg|Flatulorhinkus flatuloslugitout.png|Flatulorhnikus w Slug It Out Flakulinkus.JPG|Zamyślony Flatulorhikus flatulorhinkus 100km. PNG|link=Flatulorhinkus|linktext=Flatulorhinkus 100km śmierdziel.JPG|Po transformacji Flatulorhinkus.jpg|Różne formy Flatulorhinkusa Wzdęto-Śluzak.JPG Śmierdziel i Fandango.JPG|Flatulorhinkus i Fandango Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Flatulorhinkus i reszta Głaskany flopper.JPG Ordynarna Bestia Pronto.JPG|"Ordynarna Bestia" Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Flatulorhinkusy wśród stadka śluzaków Wzdęto śluzaki.JPG Flakulinkus je chrupki.JPG|Flatulorhinkus w trakcie posiłku. ŚmierdzielTran..JPG Tormato odbija Flakhulinkusa.JPG Rozłoszczony Flakulinkus.JPG ŚmierdzielProt..JPG Transformujący Flakulinkus.JPG|Transwormujący Śmierdziel Flatulorhinkus Eli'a się upycha.PNG|Flatulorhinkus Eli'a się upycha Wzdęto-śluzak Eli`a.JPG Aqua Beek i Flatulorhinkus.JPG|Flatulorhinkus - strażnik toksyny i AquaBeek - strażnik wody Grupka śluzaków.JPG Polero, Lariat i Śmierdziel Pronto.JPG Aura Flatu i Joulsa.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Pokonane śluzaki.png Armia pronto osłabiona bardzo.JPG|Osłabiony Śmierdziel VMzDK.jpg Wystraszony Flatulorhinkus.JPG Loki w śrud śluzaków.JPG|Śmierdziel w stadzie (po lewej) Chrupki.PNG|Flatulorhinkus w chrupkach smierdziel na ręce.png|Flaturolinkus na ręcę Smierdziel i fandago.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h44m29s51.png|Strażnik toksyn Bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Flatulorhinkus puszcza bąka Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG|Pronto trzymający Flatulorhinkus'a Śluzaki2.JPG|Śmierdziel w stadzie śluzaków Flatulorhinkus we wnyce.JPG Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG|Śmierdziel w prawym górnym rogu Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Cala masa.JPG Flatulorhinkus Korda.JPG Spadające śluzaki35.JPG Znudzone śluzaki.JPG Pnącziak i Śmierdziel Pronto.JPG Śmierdziel, Pnączniak Pronto oraz Berpy.JPG Dziwne oko Śmierdziela Pronto.JPG Wzdętośluzak.JPG Wzdętośluzak Pronto.JPG Wzdętośluzak przed transformacją.JPG Sedo po ataku Śmierdziela.JPG|Sedo wypluwa Flatulorhinkusa inny flatulorhinkus.png|Inna protoforma Wzdętośluzaka Wzdętośluzak z przodu.JPG Śmierdziel koło nóg.JPG Ucieszone śluzaki2.JPG Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG Śmierdziel od tyłu.JPG Żółta wnyka.JPG Wzdętośluzak Pronto w żółtej wnyce.JPG Wzdętośluzak w zieleni.JPG|W błysku Phosphorea Hugi.png|Śmierdziel po prawej Blakk strzela Śmierdzielem.JPG Wzdentosluzak.JPG Bubbaleon łapie Wzdętośluzaka.JPG Atak Wzdętośluzaka.JPG|Atak Wzdętośluzak Pronto atakuje.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|Wzdętośluzak w stadzie Śmierdziel przed atakiem.JPG Hurek i Śmierdziel.JPG|Wzdętośluzak i tormato Wzdętośluzak w Mega Morfie.JPG Wzdętośluzak w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Śmierdziel opuszcza blaster.JPG Wzdętośluzus.JPG Stinky.JPG Kategoria:Toksyczny Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Gry